Phone Guy
The '''Phone Guy '''was the previous Security Guard at ''Five Nights at Freddy's. ''He helps the player by telling them about the behaviors of the animatronics at the start of each night until the 4th Night, which is the final message he sends to Mike. History Before Mike started his job as a Security Guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the guy worked there but quit and then called Mike when he started work there. It is unknown if he was forced to or he chose to. Each night, he informed the guard of the behaviors of the animatronics. At the fourth night, at the end of the message, Freddy Fazbear's chime started to play. He then said uh-oh when one of the robots (most probably Freddy) killed him. It is then hinted that the guy was stuffed into Chica as Human teeth is seen within her mouth. Personality Phone Calls 1st Night *"Hello? Hello? Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get suttled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. 2nd Night 3rd Night 4th Night 5th Night FNaF2 Phone Calls 1st Night *Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during the first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh...that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recongition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal databases, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its...kinks. Uh...you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about...conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from that we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on Earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that...the robots were never given a proper night mode. So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Corner video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect...one of them. Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. 2nd Night 3rd Night *"Hello! Hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems! Did...uh...Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be a more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained you, you know...but kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some take apart and put him back together attraction. Now his just a mess of parts. I think the employees just refer to him as just The Mangle. Uh...oh hey before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, it's just 4th Night *"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night 4! I told you you'd get the hang of it! Ok, so huh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close down in a few days...I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um...it'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted. Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronis tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems...we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare. Uh...anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!" 5th Night *"Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Uh, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Uh, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was...Fredbear's Family Diner or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. We, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!" 6th Night *"Hello? Hello...uh...what on Earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck." Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters